1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a turbocharger including a valve that opens and closes a flow path open to an internal space of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a turbocharger in which a rotation axis where a turbine wheel is provided at one end and a compressor wheel is provided at the other end is rotatably held in a bearing housing. Such a turbocharger is connected to an engine, the turbine wheel is rotated by an exhaust gas discharged from the engine and the compressor wheel is rotated by the rotation of the turbine wheel via the rotation axis. In this way, along with the rotation of compressor wheel, the turbocharger compresses air and feeds it out to the engine.
The turbocharger disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-512373 (Patent Literature 1) includes a bypass flow path. A part of an exhaust gas guided to a turbine housing flows to the downstream of a turbine wheel through a bypass flow path without flowing through a turbine scroll flow path communicating with the turbine wheel. Namely, the part of the exhaust gas bypasses the turbine scroll flow path. In addition, the turbocharger includes a valve which opens and closes the bypass flow path. The valve is coupled to a shaft. The shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing portion. The bearing portion is attached to the turbine housing so as to penetrate the inside and outside of the turbine housing. When the shaft is rotated by the power of an actuator, the valve is operated together with the shaft, and thus the bypass flow path is opened and closed by the operation of the valve.